Not Letting Go
by Vampire Hottie1
Summary: I had to put this out again. Well this is after season 6. Spike left and he didn't only get a soul.
1. Prolouge

All characters belong to Joss Whedon the Wonderful. I make a few characters in the future but that's in the future. This is my first fic so don't flame me to bad. This is a Spike/Buffy fic so if you don't like the pairing leave unless you're giving it a chance then stay. Now here it is.  
  
Not Letting Go Prologue  
  
He looked around the cave wondering how he got himself into this mess in the first place. 'Because of that damn slayer, that's why' the blonde vampire sneered at the thought of her. "Damn you slayer!," he screamed throwing a rock at the wall from his spot on the floor. It was all because of her. She was the reason he was here sitting on the damp ground feeling the guilt of over a centuries killing done by no other than home. He felt like he was in hell. He heard voices and screams everywhere. He wished he had a stake so it could all be over with. He would be free of the pain and the guilt. So he would be free of her face full of fear against the bathroom setting. That's when he knew he had to go back to Sunnyhell. It clicked like it was the only option. He pulled himself to his feet wincing from the wounds all over him. He reached for his shirt and grimaced as he felt a wave of pain hit his body. When his hand finally touched the cotton fabric he pulled it over his head as quickly as possible. He limped out of the cave into the night. He looked around for his motorcycle. It was still sitting in the clump of the bushes where he had left it. He had to get to the airport. As he rode through the desert to where his destination was. He thought of why he came to Africa. 'To get this bloody chip out of my head. But of course the soddin' demon gave me the exact opposite of what I wanted.'  
  
  
  
  
  
The plane ride had been long and uncomfortable considering he was between tons of luggage. Not to mention his motorcycle kind of ran over his foot. As he drove down the highway his brain fought over politeness or tradition. 'To hell with being polite' he thought as the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign came into view. "Yahoo!,"he screamed as he sped toward the sign knocking it over. "I love that tradition." The Big Bad was back in Sunnydale.  
  
TBC! Remember this is my first fic. 5 reviews and I'll add a new chapter if you like it. Please review. Good comments please! 


	2. Surprises! Surprises!

This is the first chapter. Now let's remember this is my first fic. So any haters tell me and I'll revise the chapter somehow. Now read and hopefully enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 Surprises, Surprises!  
  
The cemetery was quiet. Not a sound to be heard . Well, at least til' Buffy came. "That,"punch,"stupid,"kick,"vampire,"she shouted as she finally staked the poor evil vampire. "He just has to leave didn't he,"she said talking to what remained of the vampire which was dust and then started to move on. "Right when I need him the most he just......leaves. Why aren't there anymore damn vampires in the fuckin' cemetery, isn't that where their supposed to be!" As Buffy kept on walking she passed several vampires hiding behind trees that were too scared to come out and face the angry Slayer. "Buffy stop with that already. You're supposed to be teaching me how to fight, remember," said the anxious Dawn. "Sorry Dawn. I'm just so mad at him. We can do this some other time, we need to get home." "You're just making up excuse!" "Dawn I'm not in the mood." "Buffy I've been asking you for God knows how long, and you're just gonna bail on me." "SHUT-UP!" Buffy started walking towards her sister ready to fight. Dawn backed up frightened. Buffy raised up her fist ready to punch. Dawn ducked and knocked Buffy off her feet with a nice roundhouse kick to the ankles. "There you learned a move. Now can we go home." "Buffy, was that you're plan the whole time." "Maybe. Come on let's go home you have school tomorrow." "Don't remind me. Sunnydale High absolutely sucks." "I went so you have to go, I had to fight evil monsters all the time so consider yourself lucky."  
  
********************************************************* Sunnydale High Basement *********************************************************  
  
The basement was full of noise. Demons were coming in and out of the doors. "Would you like us to find the new slayer tonight, Glorificus." "Wait a few more nights." "Do you want us to send the message yet?" "Yes, of course. They thought they got rid of me. I'll show them. They thought they're pathetic selves defeated me. Haven't they figured out that I'm eternal." Every demons in the basement stopped what they were doing. None of them liked being reminded of the slayer and her friends. They didn't like being reminded that the Slayer worked in the same place they were in for the moment. They looked at Glory. "You fear them don't you? They cannot beat me. They can't even beat you. They're pathetic. Get that in your heads. I've got a new weapon anyway. My husband." The demons looked around waiting for someone to make a grand entrance. Nothing happened. "He's not here yet. I've got to get him. It won't be that hard. I might need to get my children too if I want the whole world to be covered in demons. There is one problem however. They've all turned soft. My friend Drusillia (not Dru, Drusillia) has been staked by one of my sons. We cannot turn to her anymore. We must find my four children." Every demon in the place froze in fear. All of Glory's family came from the most feared line of vampires in history. They knew what those vampires were able to do. If you said the worst fear imaginable just swept over them, you wouldn't be lying.  
  
********************************************************** The Bronze **********************************************************  
  
Xander took another swing from his beer bottle. He was absolutely drunk and knew he was gonna have a horrible hangover in the morning. He took the last gulp out of the bottle. Sticking his hand inside his pocket he finally dug out a twenty. He layed it on the bar and got up from his seat. He started walking towards the Bronze exit. He could hardly thing straight, that was just what he wanted. It made everything seem perfect. When he turned the corner all of the hard work he'd done went away and he was completely sober. "What the hell are you doing here?" "Is that the way to treat an old friend mate?" "What are you doing here?" "Well I do have a home here." "Leave right now." "Listen Harris. I don't want to hurt you, but..." "You can't hurt me. You're a neutered vampire remember." "You'd be surprised how much people change." "First of all you're not a person. Second of all, what the hell are you talking about?" Spike sighed. Xander was dumber then he looked. That was saying a lot. "The chip's out. I've got a soul now." Xander's mouth dropped to the ground including his own body. Spike sighed. "These people can't take news very well can they." He leaned over and picked Xander up with ease. 'You tell 'em something and they faint on you.' Things weren't like that when he was alive. Then again he never was alive, even when he was a kid. Spike had always been a vampire. He had killed more than two slayers too. Not that he would tell the Scoobie that. They were hate him even more than they already did. Which was probably impossible. Little did the Scoobies know, he knew something about Xander that they didn't. "I wonder if they're gonna have the same reaction as Xander......hope not."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************** The Summers Home **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
The door the the Summers home burst open. Dawn came running through the door at top speed with Buffy right behind her. "I'm going to get you Dawn." "I didn't do anything!" "Yes, you did. You told the guy that liked me that I was a lesbian. I am not. I like that guy." "Buffy, I don't like that guy!" Buffy finally tacked Dawn to the floor. Both were panting after running from the graveyard to the house as fast as they could. "Buffy, you know that is not fair. You have Slayer speed." "I have Slayer everything. With me nothing is fair. Unless it's brains, then you have to go to Willow." Both os them stopped. Willow was still a hard subject for them both. Ever since the red-head had gone to England they had hardly heard from her at all. GIles didn't call either since he was busy with Willow. The only ones that were around were Xander and Anya. They were NO fun together. "Buffy, do you think Spike's ever gonna come back?" Buffy sucked in a breath. Spike was a very touchy subject. He had almost raped her, but she had done the same to him. She had forced him to have sex with her plenty of times. One wasn't enough to tip the scale of several. "Dawn, I told you not to talk about him." "Why not? Because of what he did to you, right. Buffy, I'm not stupid. I figured some things out. Like what you did to Spike. He didn't throw a fit over any of that, and you're gonna make a big deal of this. I'm probably the only one alive that knows what you did to him. You never told anyone except Tara." "Dawn, that is none of your business." "It is my business. You're my sister. He's my best friend. I have a right to know what went on with you and him." Buffy sighed. No matter how much she tried to fight Dawn, she was always right. Buffy had done worse to him. "Dawn, do I have to tell you everything." "Every single detail. Even if they are gross." "Go get some coffee. This is gonna be a long night."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Dawn sat there with a stunned look on her face. She couldn't beleive Buffy and Spike had lied to her for months. What really ticked her off is that Buffy went to Spike and not her. "Buffy, why didn't you tell me something was wrong. You wouldn't have to have hurt spike or you." "Dawn, you couldn't of helped. I needed someone that didn;t expect anything of me. You expected me to be the big sister. Spike didn't expect me to be anything. He took me as I was. I still think he knew me better than I knew myself." Buffy couldn't beleive she had just told her sister everything from top to bottom. She would probably be scarred to life with all the grusome facts she had learned. She missed Spike, there was no denying that, but she was happier than she had been in a while. She didn't anything to ruin that. "Dawn go to bed. You need as much sleep as you can get. So do I." Dawn put on her puppy face. "Please!" "Dawn, that face only works on Spike, and you know it." "Nothing works on you." "Nothing that you can provide." "Buffy!" "What?" Dawn walked up the stairs. Buffy looked after her. There was something about Dawn that was changing. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely different.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************** Somewhere in England **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Willow stood beneath the trees. The shade was comforting. Her face was hidden from the light, from everybody. She headed back to her small house on the hill. She stopped. She felt something behind her. She looked behind her. Nothing was there. She kept on walking on full alert. If there was one thing she learned in Sunnydale it was this: Whenever there is the slightest weird factor always go on full alert. That was what she was doing. England wasn't Sunnydale, but you never know what's creeping about. She kept on walking uo the hill, acting like she didn't feel anything. She acted like she was just a normal girl walking home. Half of that was true. She had become a powerful witch during the time spent in England. She was sick of the mindgames, but she kept on going. She finally got to her house. She cautiously opened the door. She was ready to attack at any moment. She could feel someone was in her house at that very moment. "You took forever." Willow froze. Now she was certain somebody was in her house. "Where are you?" Willow searched the house. There was one place left.....the kitchen. She walked very slowly into the kitchen. She looked toward the refrigerator. She gasped. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."  
  
Well there you go. If you want another chapter....just wait for it. It would help if you reviewed, but no one forcin' you. Just reveiw please! 


End file.
